Stay with me forever
by kalcia
Summary: Trunks x Goten. YAOI. LEMON WARNING. It all started with a severe nosebleed... How will it end?


**Stay with me forever.**

A/N: A fic that basically started on a chat with a friend ^^  
YAOI, LEMON WARNING. Male x Male. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Goten jumped on Trunks' lap and threw his hands around his friend's neck. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. Trunks suddenly jerked up, his face turned red, and he was looking at his grinning friend with wide eyes.

"T-the fuck?!" He asked astonished.

"Teehee, I like surprising you, Trunks-kun!" Goten smiled even wider, as he placed his hands between his knees. _He looks so adorable..._ Trunks thought and he felt himself turn even darker shade of crimson.

"Y-you didn't have to do THAT!"

"Why?" Goten's smile disappeared replaced with concern. His wide eyes looking at Trunks and waiting for an explanation.

"I... Ugh... I.." Trunks stuttered and stepped back a little. Goten moved closer on the couch, his eyes glued to his best friend's.

"We shouldn't do stuff like that!" Trunks yelled suddenly, but his thoughts traveled to the way Goten was kneeling in front of him. _Just on the right height... Just unbuckle your belt and throw the pants away... _Lavender haired youth thought as Goten's head tilted to the side curiously.

"Do you want me to do something?" Goten asked innocently.

Trunks gulped as he thought of things he wanted Goten to do. Suddenly he felt something run down his lips. He brought his fingers to his nose. He looked at his hand and saw blood. He was nosebleeding!

Goten shot up and suddenly was next to his friend. "What happened? Are you okay, Trunks-kun?" He looked positively panicked. Trunks just looked up so he wouldn't have to watch his friend and secret crush fuss over him. He had his hand covering his nose, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing. He looked dreamily at the ceiling_. Things we could do…_ He thought and felt someone tug at his arm.

He turned his head and saw two huge, onyx eyes looking at him with concern.

"Please, Trunks-kun, we have to get you washed…" His smaller friend pleaded and Trunks couldn't resist it. He nodded slowly and let himself be lead to the bathroom.

Goten sat him on the toilet and removed his hand to look at the damage. Blood kept pumping down his full lips and chin, down on the neck, shirt and eventually on the floor.

Raven head grimaced and turned around to pull some tissues. He looked at his friend and placed them underneath his nose, tilting Trunks' head back a bit. "Stay this was for a moment." He said silently.

His face was inches away from lavender head's and he knew that if Goten didn't move soon, the bleeding would definitely not stop.

"I-I'm fine, Goten." He said removing raven head's palm and placing his own to keep the tissues from falling. "Get me some water will you?"

"Sure!" Goten smiled and ran out of the bathroom. _He's just like a kid… So full of energy…_ Trunks thought as he held on the tissues looking up at the ceiling. He blinked a couple of times slowly and sighed.

After a moment Goten entered the bathroom with a glass of water in his hand. He placed it on the side of a bathtube that was next to the toilet.

"Has it stopped?" He asked leaning on the sink, concern in his eyes.

Trunks removed the tissues from his face and looked at them, they were soaked red. He touched his nose and didn't feel any more of the red liquid gushing out. He stood up slowly.

Goten ran to him and placed his hand on his shoulders. "You shouldn't stand up so fast!" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Chibi, let me get to the sink." He carefully pushed his friend away and stumbled to the sink. Did I lose more blood then I thought? He looked himself in the mirror. His lips and chin were covered in blood, as well as his tshirt. He removed it quickly and threw it on to the side. He leaned on the sink and turned on the water. He quickly cleaned himself up and turned around to see Goten sitting on the toilet watching him. He blushed.

Goten slowly stood up and walked to his friend. He looked him over and took another tissue. Raven head patted it on his tongue a few times and moved it to Trunks face. Lavender head flinched, but didn't back away. Goten looked intensely in one spot as he rubbed the damp tissue on his friend's face. Trunks could feel himself get hard just at the mere idea of Goten's saliva on his face.

Goten backed away moving his hands to rest on his lower back, entangling his fingers. He smiled widely at his friend and Trunks looked in astonishment. _He is so perfect…_

Goten lowered his gaze to the floor. He started rubbing his foot on the tiles.

"You know, Trunks-kun…" He said not looking up. "There is something I want to tell you." He said softly.

Trunks' heart began pounding in his chest faster as he looked at his smaller friend with wide eyes. He gulped loudly.

Goten looked up at him, but quickly averted his eyes to the side smiling softly.

"You know.. I have been…" He started, but fell silent.

"What is it, Goten?" Trunks asked hoping to get answers soon, he was very nervous himself, although he tried not show it. Goten's behavior was making him feel hot.

"Well.. What I am trying to say…" Goten blushed and gathered his courage. He looked up at his friend and said: "I really like you, Trunks-kun, I like you a lot!" His eyes glassy, and his lips pursed.

Trunks blinked a few times. "B-but…" He started, but was interrupted when Goten came closer. "I like you the way a guy shouldn't like another guy… And I have liked you this way for a very long time…" He looked down, suddenly losing all his courage, his posture failing and he felt very small suddenly.

Trunks looked at his friend with wide eyes, but soon he regained his composure and smiled softly. He pulled his friend into an embrace and spoke softly. "Oh, Chibi…." He kissed the top Goten's head. "So do I…" He whispered.

Goten looked up, unshed tears in his eyes, his palms placed on Trunks' naked chest. He smiled shyly.

Lavender haired youth leaned down and kissed his friend lightly on the lips. The kiss was brief and innocent. As they pulled away, raven head opened his eyes to look up. Trunks just smirked. "So what now, Chibi?"

Goten blushed. "Well…" He trailed and suddenly he leaned in pressing his lips firmly to Trunks'.

They started kissing passionately, pouring all their longing and desire into this kiss. Goten entangled his fingers in Trunks' hair and pressed his smaller frame closer to him. Lavender haired embraced his friend closer, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

They kissed long and hard, their hands running up and down each other's bodies as they tried to take in as much as possible.

Finally Trunks broke the kiss and cupped Goten's face in his palm. He looked him in the eyes and could see they were dazed with desire.

"Do you want to do it..?" He asked softly. Goten blushed and nodded shyly.

Trunks smirked and quickly removed Goten's shirt throwing it away. He kissed his chin, jaw and neck, trailing wet kisses down to his chest. Raven head moaned and arched his head; his fingers in Trunks' hair.

Lavender haired continued down, kneeling in front of the younger boy. He unbuckled his pants and slowly slid them down. An impressive hard on was visible through Goten's boxers.

"Someone is eager…" Trunks teased looking up at Goten, who was staring down at him, blushing furiously.

"T-trunks…" he whispered.

Without breaking the eye contact Trunks leaned in and kissed Goten's member through a thin fabric of his boxers. He then opened his mouth and sucked on it lightly, causing raven head to moan and shiver involuntarily. Trunks intertwined his fingers in the hem of Goten's underwear and pulled it down, releasing his aching member.

Goten gasped and tugged at Trunks' hair. Older boy looked up at him. "What, Chibi?" Goten just shook his head furiously. "It's okay, Chibi, you will like it, I promise." Lavender haired smiled at him reassuringly. Goten gulped. He wasn't scared and he knew what type of feelings could be awakened by stroking a member. But this whole situation was overwhelming and he felt lightheaded.

Trunks leaned in and slowly licked the tip of Goten's cock. His hand grabbed it at the base and Goten moaned silently. He tilted his head to the back waiting with anticipation, his hands resting on Trunks' head.

Older boy slowly took his friend's pulsing member in his mouth.

"Unnggh…" Goten was overwhelmed by sensation of his friend's lips on his cock.

Trunks took in as much as he could, while massaging Goten's sack with his fingers. He was bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard and slow, moving his head to the sides, to increase the pleasure.

Goten closed his eyes, he was moaning loudly now, his breathing became more labored as he enjoyed the feeling that was overpowering him.

Trunks increased the speed of his thrusts and moved his hand to massage the base of Goten's shaft.

"Oh…. Ugh…. T-trunks.. kun…" Raven head moaned and looked down at his friends head between his legs. The sight was too much for him and he could feel himself close to the release. Trunks eyes moved up and locked with Goten's. At this moment the younger boy knew he wouldn't hold it any longer. His eyes rolled to the back and he grunted loudly spilling his seed in Trunks' mouth.

The older boy felt a warm liquid filling his mouth. _What a load…_ Trunks thought as he tried swallowing it all. He felt a bit of the cum spill out of his mouth and run down his chin, but he ignored it, as he licked the tip of Goten's member dry. When he was sure no more of the thick liquid was coming out he stood up slowly. Raven head had his eyes closed, a blush gracing his cheeks, his lips parted and his arm was resting on the wall, keeping him from falling. Trunks smirked and took Goten's chin in his fingers. The younger boy looked sleepily at him and smiled shyly. His eyes wandered to the bit of cum on Trunks' chin.

He leaned in and licked it slowly, tasting himself. Trunks could feel himself harden even more, if that was even possible. He kissed Goten passionately and picked him up.

He carried him into to the shower that stood opposite of the bathtub. He placed him in the cabin and hurried to take off his own pants and underwear. He joined his friend and turned the water on.

"Trunks-kun?" Goten questioned. And lavender haired youth just smiled, coming closer to the smaller boy. Raven head backed away, but was soon pressed against cold tiles of the wall.

Trunks took his face in his hands. Warm water pouring down both of their bodies. Droplets running in between the crevices of their muscles. "If you don't want to do it, tell me." Trunks spoke softly, looking into those big, onyx eyes. Goten was nervous, he could see that.

"It's o-okay." He breathed and added: "Please be gentle.." He blushed and looked away. Trunks smiled and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Chibi… I wanted you for so long… I will be gentle." He reassured his smaller friend, who smiled at him and leaned in to plant his lips on Trunks'.

Trunks deepened the kiss and licked Goten's lips. Raven head darted out his tongue to meet lavender head's in the battle. They continued their kisses, pausing only to suck on each other's lips or tongues. Goten's hands were massaging the back of Trunks' neck and his shoulders, while lavender haired groped his buttocks and lifted him up. His hard on was almost painful and he wanted nothing more but to plunge in balls deep, but he knew he had to be slow and careful.

Trunks pressed himself against Goten, trapping him between his body and the wall. Raven head let out a muffled by kisses moan as he felt his already hardening member being squeezed between their stomachs.

Their hair stuck to their faces and the water mixed with their saliva as they kissed. Their bodies rocked together and the desire rose in them to the unbearable levels.

"Trunks… Please…" Goten whimpered softly as he broke the kiss, no longer able to hold his feelings inside. "Make love to me…"

Trunks growled and silently thanked all the gods out there.

He slowly rubbed his penis, spreading thick precum around its length along with water to moisten it even more. He was breathing heavily and leaning to kiss Goten yet again. They shared another passionate kiss, as he slowly entered younger boy's tight hole.

Goten squirmed and shut his eyes at the sudden pain. Trunks froze and looked at raven head's red face. "Chibi?"

Goten swallowed hard and nodded quickly for Trunks to continue.

Lavender haired licked his lips and looked up, slowly pushing his member further. Goten whimpered softly and held the tears that threatened to spill out.

Trunks sighed as his member slid fully into the narrow entrance. Goten's muscles quivered around him and he was afraid he would not last long. "Oh… Chibi… Ugh…" He whispered placing his chin on top of Goten's head.

Goten sobbed softly trying not to show his weakness. Trunks looked down at him. "You sure you want me to continue?" He whispered and raven head looked up, a small smile gracing his lips. "It doesn't hurt anymore…"

Trunks nodded and slowly retreated his member. Goten moaned softly and it was all the courage Trunks needed. He plunged into his hole again, receiving another moan. He continued his thrusts, going faster and deeper. Goten was moaning loudly now, his own member hard, dips of precum making their way down his length.

Trunks rested his hand on the wall next to Goten's head as he pushed harder and faster. With his other hand he encircled raven head's shaft and started pumping it, earning more moans.

"Oh… Uhh… T..Truuunks…." Goten whimpered, his eyes shut closed, his fingers digging into Trunks' shoulders. He was so close, so close.

Trunks let out a few loud groans as he felt Goten's muscles contract around him. White, thick liquid shot out of smaller boy's cock, coating them both. Trunks could see stars as his eyes closed and his head shot to the back. He released a feral growl as he spent himself inside Goten.

They both slid to the floor of the shower, water pouring around them. Goten looked up to see Trunks breath heavily, his eyes closed. He reached out and touched the taller boy's face. Lavender haired opened his dazed eyes slowly to see the most beautiful sight. Blushing Goten was smiling at him softly. He felt his heart grow, and he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his plum lips.

"I want to be with you forever…" He breathed as he retreated to look into those onyx eyes.

Goten just shifted to rest his head on Trunks' shoulder. "Stay with me forever…" He spoke softly.

* * *

A/N: The end ^^ R&R please!


End file.
